The heated hallway
by jimthecricket
Summary: *Written on omegle* so if its bad don't blame me, a hufflepuff and a slytherin get itno a quite HEATED 'discussion' in the hallway


Verity Alma was hurrying down the corridor, tears streaming down her face. She had just been in the library studying from her herbology book when her hair had suddenly turned blue. Other students in the library had teased her about it and she had run out crying. She ran down the corridor, her black and yellow tie swinging around her neck. She pushed open the door to the girls bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy. She wiped at them frantically. Come on Verity, get yourself together. She whispered to herself before exiting the bathroom. As if on cue, someone walking down the corridor crashed into her. Looking up, she said out of habit Hey, watch where your going! (RP as anyone OC or character- from any era.)

looking down he saw a short girl with bright blue hair sitting on the floor "excuse me but who do you think you're talkign to?" said scorpius malfoy with a scowl taht could challenge his father's, Draco malfoy

She wiped her eyes hastily so he wouldn't see her tears. "I'm talking to you, you jerk." She quickly got up off the floor.

taken aback by the way she spoke to him he gave her a dirty look " nice hair Verity it really suits you, meanign how people want your face to turn blue" he said feeling pretty proud at his come back

She could feel her hair becoming spikier around her head. "Watch what your saying Malfoy. I may be short but I can certainly win a fight."

" oh really is that a challenge?" he said smirking at how stupid he thought she was

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. Do you want it to be?" She stared up at him, placing her hands on her hips.

"sure I can take you titch" he remarked laughing to himself at hwo she looked like a angry pixie

"Titch!

That's so mean!"

"obviously" he said turning away and begining to walk back the way he came

"Hey! Where d'you think your going?!" She stalked after him.

"away from you, your hair is giving of a hideous odor or maybe thats just you" he remarked but never stoped walking

She stopped and her mouth gaped open. She felt fresh tears stinging her eyes. "W...Why would you...Why would you say that?!"

"because you started it" he said feeling awfully guilty now

"How did I start it? By running into you?!"

"yes but you called me a jerk therfore hurting my feelings"

Tears started to fall down her face. She turned away quickly hoping he hadn't seen.

but alas he had seen them, reaching out hesintly he whispered " I'm sorry" so quite it was almost silent

"W...What?" She sniffled and once again wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry" he said a bit louder this time gaining conferdense

"I...I should think...I should think so..."

yeah so umm I'm gunna go" he said oh so awkwardly but he didn't move

She turned around and stared at him. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her hair grow longer and go white. "So go then."

But he was too awstruck to move at how beautiful she had become when her natural hair came back

Verity snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Hello, you still in there?"

"Oh umm yeah, Iwasjusttakenabackbyyourbeau ty" he said rushed

"My what?"

"Your beauty"

She blushed under her pale skin. "My beauty? Yeah right."

"you are beautiful and don't let anyone tell you different because haters can suck dumbledoors dead balls" he said sincerly

She laughed and smiled brightly. "I'm not beautiful. I should know."

"What do you mean I should know just go look in a mirror and you'll see what I mean"

"I don't need to." She looked towards the floor, her white hair framing her face.

putting a finger under her chin he brought her face level with his " yes you do because then you will realise that you are the most beautiful girl I have ever layed my eyes on"

"I...I don't know what to say..." She stroked her hair softly. It was now turning a deep shape of red.

"wait your hair changed coloures?"

"Well yeah. Remember earlier, it was blue."

"oh.. I thought someone had hexed it blue"

She shook her head. "No, I'm a metamorphmagus."

"oh wow change it again?" he asked waiting in antisipation

"Erm...Hang on." Her thoughts wandered back to the herbology book she was studying from earlier. A variety of flowers were displayed but a certain tulip jumped out at her. She heard Scorpius gasp as her hair turned a light purple colour.

"that's amazing your amazing"

"Thanks. Just don't tell anyone."

"that your amazing?"

"No. That I'm a metamorphmagus."

"haha I know that was just my hopeless attempt at flirting" he said blushing slightly

"Flirting? So your saying that..."

"that I like you..."

"Oh...Oh my..." She twisted some hair around her fingers.

"so how do youn feel about me?" he asked hopefull

"I...I'm not sure..."

"oh ok" he said turning away

"Wait!" She reached out and grabbed his shoulder.

"what" he was flaming red now out of embarresment

Her hands shook slightly as she looked him in the eyes. "I...I think I do like you."

"Really" he said looking into her eyes

"I do..."

he slowly leant forward

She met him halfway by raising herself up onto her tip toes.

when their lips touch it was like fireworks, cliuche I know, but it felt so right, for scorpius anyway

Several emotions ran through Verity then. She wrapped her arms around Scorpius' neck.

in response he put his hands around her waist and held her like he never wanted to let go

She ran her hands through his soft hair.

finally after what felt like seconds but was actually minuets he pulled away reluctunly and rested his forehead against her's breathing in her sweet scent he began to speek "so what now"

"I don't know." She bit her bottom lip. "What do you want to do."

" well I don't know about you but I would love to get to know you better"

She chuckled darkly. "In what way?"

with a dark chuckle he whispered in her ear "in everyway" and winked and began to walk down the hallway leaving her awestruck

She blinked slowly. "So," she sauntered after him. She wrapped an arm around his waist. "Fancy getting to know me a bit better right now?"

"can't right now but just whistle and I'll be there" he said with a wink

"That's a shame."

"but homework can always wait" he said and then grabebd her around the waist and placed his lips on her neck leaving hot fiery trails up and down her neck

She gasped and moaned softly.

he moved his hands up and down he sides making her shiver

"Oh..." She brought his face to hers and kissed him.

he intensified the kiss bu pushign her against a wall and ran his tongued along her bottom lip asking for entrance

She opened her mouth and felt his tongue slip into it.

he shuddred when she granted her acess but before they could take it any deeper soemone coughed behind them

Verity quickly split apart from Scorpius and tried to hide her face from whoever was there.

She cursed under her breath. "Oh...Hi Professor."

" whya are you out of bed? go back to your dormitiories imediatly and by that I mean your own dormitory Mrs Malfoy"

She peeled herself away from him sadly and started to walk back to her dorm.

"owl me!" he called out as she walked away

"I will do!"

smirking he turned away and walked to his rooms 


End file.
